10 Song Challenge
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: 10 songs...random drabble..


_A/N: The 10 song challenge! It's simple really…open ya music library, put it on random, press play, write a short drabble of a ship you like based on the song. Press skip, and write a short drabble of a ship you like based on the song, repeat until you have 10 drabbles (and if ya anything like me, ya'll get a bit freaked out when you realise what you actually have in ya music library. Lolz!)_

_**The 10 Song Challenge:**_

_**1) You And My Together 10/Rose (**A/N: I think if my best friend read this she may scream because of that song. Lol!**)**_

'Rose?' The Doctor was watching her intensely. 'What are you going?'

The smile on Rose's face broadened. 'Just thinking' She was sitting crossed legged on the TARDIS floor staring into space.

'About?' The Doctor asked with an interesting smile.

'This' Rose jumped up and walked around the TARDIS. 'It's crazy, but completely brilliant' She stopped in front of the Doctor. 'I'm glad you invited me. It's always going to be you and me, together'

_**2) I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause Jackie/ Pete (**See that's what happens when you put it on random, you get Christmas song in August! Hehehe!!**)**_

'Mummy!!' Tony was 3 now, and this was his 3rd Christmas. 'You kissed Sant-y Clause'

Jackie giggled, and picked up her son. 'It's not really Santa' She said. 'Pull his beard'

Tony looked at Jackie inquisitively and did as she said. 'Daddy' He exclaimed.

'That's right kiddo' Pete smiled taking Tony off Jackie and spinning him around in the air.

_**3) Soledad 10/Rose (**yay it's Westlife…Noo it's depressing! Post Journey's End!**)**_

She was so special. The Doctor missed everyone but mostly Rose. He saw her again, and let her go. He wanted her to be happy, so let her go with the other him. Now there was no taking that back. He would never see Rose Tyler again. And it had been his own choice. He couldn't even finish his sentence, he left it to the other one. Then Rose kissed him. The Doctor would never forget that kiss. Seeing Rose kiss another version of him hurt so much. How he wished he'd been kissed instead of the other one. Rose should be with him, not on a parallel world with a human version of him.

_"Soledad it's a keeping for the lonely, since the day that you were gone"_

_**4) Baby's Coming Back 10/Rose (**I almost screamed when this song started playing. Talk about perfect for the Stolen Earth run up!**)**_

The Doctor barely gave himself time to think. 'Bad Wolf' Dona said, such powerful words. Rose Tyler. Rose was back. He found the Earth, after the Daleks stole it, and now he was in London. 'Think' He insisted. 'Did she say anything else'

The Doctor couldn't understand why Donna suddenly smiles. That was until she said 'Why don't you ask her yourself' He turned around and there she was. She seemed so far away, but she was running. She was getting closer. The Doctor realised he was running towards her as well. It was Rose Tyler. She'd done the impossible and he was running to her.

_**5) Perfect Doctor/Jenny (**Dad/Daughter only!**)**_

Jenny's mind was dizzy. She had so much going around it. She wanted to find her Dad. That was the only thing she was clear about. He took so long to accept her. She felt like she wasn't good enough, like he thought it was her fault she was born a shoulder. But then he did accept her, and now she just had to find him!

_**6) Wait Forever Mickey/Rose (**Someone please tell me what is random about two Simple Plan songs in a row…?**)**_

'Rose' Mickey was speaking bluntly. He needed to get this out. 'If you don't want to be with me anymore, just say. But if you do just said, because I wouldn't wait forever for you. If you wanted me to'

'I…Mick…I…' Rose didn't know what to say.

'I didn't think you would give me an answer' Mickey said. 'Just remember that though…I will 'wait forever'

_**7) Moodswings Human/Rose (**I DON'T LIKE THIS COUPLE!!**)**_

'Rose?' The human Doctor looked worriedly at her. 'Honey, what's wrong?'

'I love him, not you' Rose snapped. She didn't mean to snap. The confusion of the human Doctor being the Doctor, but not being the Doctor, had made her moody.

'Rose, please' He sounded desperate 'I am him'

Rose shook her head. 'I'm sorry but you're not'

The Doctor slid his hand into Rose and she tensed. 'I am I met you under the shop you worked in. And I said "Run"'

Tears rolled down Rose's eyes as she pulled her hand out of his. 'No!' She insisted. 'You have his memories. I met you with the Daleks. You're a Doctor, but you aren't _the _Doctor. You aren't _my _Doctor. I'm sorry' She ran out without looking ack.

_**8) Against All Odds 10/Rose (**I almost typed 'Against All Oods' lolzie! Yay Westllife again…NOO depressing again!! Post doomsday!**)**_

Rose was lost and empty, without the Doctor. She was stuck on the wrong planet, doing what she always did with the Doctor. But alone. That was the beginning, middle and end of it. She was alone. And there was no chance of seeing him again.

_**9) For No One Rose/Mickey (**I was soo glad that this one started playing. Since the first time I heard it I thought it was very Rose/Mickey!**)**_

Mickey never got over Rose. He thought staying in the parallel world without her would help him to move on but no such luck. He couldn't stop thinking about her. When he got the chance he had to see her again. After she lost the Doctor, he was sill always there for her. Just as a friend, of course, but he never stopped loving her. He never would stop loving her

_**10) Fragile Heart Rose/Doctor/Astrid (**Oh now come on…3 Westlife songs…all depressing? Where's the fairness in that!?**) **_

She was beautiful. She was enthusiastic. She was caring. But worst of all she was like Rose. Astrid Peth from the planet Sto. Sje was amazing. The Doctor never forgot Rose, she was always on his mind. Then he saw Astrid. And again he lost someone he cared greatly about. She became dust, up in the stars. So he's still alone.

_"Don't go, and break this fragile heart"_

_A/N: Please R&R_


End file.
